Harper for a Day
by Fuzzy Elf
Summary: Harper and Trance have a bet to see who has the harder job aboard the ship, to the amusement of their crewmates. Includes Reese, if you haven't read my other Andromeda fics.
1. Shock, Horror, and Other Funny Reactions

Disclaimer - Elf own nadda x-cept Reese.

A/N - This was my attempt at a humourous Andromeda fic for a break from my serious stories that I'm working on right now. It's just a cute bit of weirdness.

Harper for a Day

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Harper!" Trance stamped her foot. "My job is just as hard as yours is!"

"Seriously, Trance. Watering plants is nowhere near as tough as keeping Rommie in tippy-top condition," Harper replied with a smirk.

"That's not all I do!" the purple girl protested. "I have to make sure all the medical supplies are in order, and when someone gets sick, I have to program the nanobots with the correct antibodies and vitamins and inject them and I have to study many different treatments for diseases I've never even heard of. Plus, factor in when I'm needed on Deck in a battle or something...and, well, I do a lot more than just water plants!"

"Oh yeah?" Harper rolled out from under the machine he was currently checking, his face covered in oily grime. "Prove it."

Trance was taken aback. "How do I do that?" she frowned.

"Switch jobs with me, just for one day, and we'll see who has the harder job to do," he replied.

"Oh, um, I don't know, Harper..."

"Aha, I knew it. You know my job is harder."

Trance narrowed her eyes. "Is not."

"Then what are you afraid of? Look, I've already checked the engines and monitored Rommie's main circuitry, and everything is working fantabulously. Everything should be just peachy for you. So, come on, Trance - whadda ya say?"

She thought for a moment. "You're on. What do I get when you can't do my job?"

"My unwavering respect." She glared at him. "Oh, jeez, get a sense of humour. You'll need one - if you're me for the rest of today, that means in character, too. How about the loser buys the winner dinner next field trip?"

"Agreed."

They shook on it.

*

"Okay, okay, act like Harper," Trance constantly reminded herself. She was wearing a pair of his greasy overalls and was trying to practice walking like him. She deemed it as somewhat of a cocky strut.

"Trance, are you feeling alright?" Rev Bem asked curiously.

"I'm fine, thank yo-er, I mean, the name's Seamus Zelazny Harper, and yeah, hey, I'm great, Rev," she caught herself. "Couldn't be better, if I do say so myself, and I do, so it must be true."

Rev was staring at her as if she had just morphed into a hideous slimy monster right before his eyes. "I-I-I am not entirely sure I understand what is going on," he admitted.

Trance smiled. "Harper and I switched places for today," she explained. "I'm trying to talk and walk like him so I can win the bet to see who has the harder job."

Rev sighed in relief. "That does explain quite a bit," he nodded. "If you will excuse me." As he quickly walked to the Bridge to warn everyone else, a thought occurred to him. "I wonder if Reese will be quite so understanding," he mumbled to himself and couldn't help the smile that creeped across his face.

Trance shrugged as she watched him go, then continued practicing. "The name is Seamus Zelazny Harper, _suuuuuper_ genius, and I need a bottle of Neubayern Weisbrau."

*

Beka was laughing too hard to speak, Tyr looked like he would be sick, Rommie looked horrified, and Dylan looked thoroughly confused. Such were the reactions Rev had been expecting when he told the four the news of Harper and Trance's game.

"And, tell me again why they're doing this?" Dylan raised his eyebrow even higher.

"From what I gathered from Trance, it is a bet to see who's job is harder," Rev explained.

"We're doomed," Rommie declared.

Tears were running down Beka's cheeks. "And she was wearing his overalls?" she managed to squeak out. Rev nodded, and she began laughing again at the mental picture she was forming.

"I have not had nearly enough sleep for this," Tyr announced. "I think I need a sedative."

"Um, do you think that's such a good idea, with Harper as the Medical Officer?" Dylan reminded the Nietzschean.

"I think I will stay here," Tyr decided.

"Probably for the best," Dylan nodded. "And speaking of 'for the best', shouldn't one of us find Reese and warn her?"

"Oh, no you don't," Beka abruptly stopped laughing, trying to sound serious. "I am _not_ missing out on her reaction when she runs into either of them. Dylan, you _cannot_ deprive me of that!"

"Alright," Dylan held up his hands in submission. "But you're responsible for the destruction."

"I was unaware that AI's could feel this much fear," Rommie commented aloud.

*

Harper was speaking in a childish voice to a row of Trance's plants in the Hydroponics Garden when Rommie's hologram appeared. She eyed the green vine he had tied around his waist with a touch of amusement, then spoke.

"Trance doesn't have a tail anymore, you realize."

"Hey, I'm old-school Trance," he grinned. "Besides, it's the closest thing to a costume that I'm willing to wear. Even _I'm_ not _that_ crazy."

"Really?" Rommie smirked. "I'm not so sure. In any case, Trance can be found in other areas of the ship, but you seem to be spending the majority of your time here. Any particular reason?"

"If you're referring to the Med-deck, there's no reason to be there," Harper replied simply. "Besides, I'm having a fascinating conversation with Gwendolyn and Perticus about the many advantages of being purple," he motioned to a leafy green shrub and a small cactus.

"Uh-huh," Rommie raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Reese is rarely found in the Hydroponics Garden."

"What was that, Rommie?" Harper asked over-sweetly.

"Don't forget to water them," Rommie winked, and her image disappeared.

"Right," Harper shrugged, then turned back to his conversation. "So, anyway, in conclusion, why is it so wonderful to be purple? Well, it's a hell of a lot easier than being green, that's why. Not that I can vouch for that like you guys, but, well, you wouldn't understand? It's an Earth thing. Uh, not that _I_ can vouch for that either, because I'm from...um...some other planet. But Harper's from Earth and he told me so and he's always right because he is the smartest person alive."

****

To Be Continued

__

So? Whaddaya think? If you like, I'll continue, so review please!


	2. Is That a Wrench in Your Pocket or Are Y...

Disclaimer - Elf owns Reese and that be all, says I.

A/N - thank you so much for all the reviews on the first part, I hope this chapter is just as funny!

Harper for a Day - Chapter 2

Beka drummed her fingers impatiently on the metal walls of the hallway, waiting for Reese to happen by. She crossed her arms, tapped her foot on the floor, huffed, uncrossed her arms again and resumed drumming her fingers.

"Beka," Rommie appeared, a twinkle in her eyes. "Settle down."

"I can't," Beka protested. "You wouldn't understand, Rommie: this is important. I have to see her reaction."

"You're right. I don't understand," Rommie prepared to leave.

"It's just, Reese always has it under control; always acting so cool," Beka explained. "I just _have_ to see her in a situation where her boyfriend and best friend have swapped personalities. She'll freak out, and it'll be great!" Rommie raised an eyebrow. "It's a sibling-rivalry thing."

"You aren't siblings," Rommie reminded her.

"Close enough," Beka shrugged. "Besides, we've done this since as long as I can remember. Me, her, and Rafe are always trying to catch the other two lose their cool, and no one's ever won. I might become reigning Valentine on this one."

"I see."

Beka grinned. "So, where is she?"

Rommie paused for a moment. "Still in the Mess Hall." Beka frowned. "Wait," Rommie spoke again. "She's leaving. And headed this way."

"Excellent."

"What are you going to do? Follow her?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Rommie rolled her eyes. "Enjoy yourself, then. I'm leaving."

"Oh, I will," Beka grinned and Rommie's image faded out.

*

After scanning the Mess Hall for some much needed caffeine, Reese had debated over having a cup of coffee. That option had been scrapped when she found one of Harper's Sparky Colas in the fridge. That was a million times better, with about a million times more sugar.

Humming a nonsensical tune to herself, she trotted out the door and into the hallway. She turned the corner without watching where she was going and slammed into Beka, falling backwards hard onto her rear end and spilling the soda all over herself.

"Slick," Beka commented.

"Oh, for the love of...I JUST WASHED THIS SHIRT!" Reese snarled, tugging at her cola-soaked skin-tight green top.

"I'm sure you'll live," Beka grinned, extending her hand to pull her cousin back to her feet.

"How do you know?" she accepted the aid.

"Because I have faith in your ability to soldier on even with the peril of wearing a sticky shirt."

"You're weird."

"But you knew that already."

"Absitively posilutely," Reese nodded with her cheesy grin, then turned to continue down the hall. "Catch ya later, Cousin." She walked a few metres, raised an eyebrow at the sound of following footsteps, and turned. "Uh, Beka?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Who, me? Nothing. Why?"

"Right...I'm going _this_ way, now." She walked a little ways more, then whirled around as Beka continued to follow her. "Ok, Cuz, you're officially scaring me."

"What? What am I doing?" Beka tried to fake innocence.

Reese eyed her cousin in utter befuddlement, until she decided that Beka was bored and just trying to psyche her out. With that she replied, "Whatever boosts your jet engines, Cuz," and continued on her way, with Beka following closely and grinning.

*

Trance stood in the most disgusting place in existence, in her opinion: the Engine room. She held a rag in one hand, and a wrench between her thumb and index finger of the other hand, with her arm extended as far in front of her as possible. She tried desperately to wipe the caked-on grease the tool had accumulated without the vile substance contacting her delicate skin. She missed with one swipe, and her wrist was instantly smeared in guck.

"EW!" she shrieked, and dropped the tool with a clatter to the metal catwalk. She frantically wiped her wrist on the coveralls, but succeeded only in adding to the smudge with the grime from the clothes. "Harper, you are so _filthy_," she muttered, pouting at the muck.

"Harper?" she heard Reese's voice call from outside the room. "You in there?"

"N-" she stopped herself short, and walked outside. "Er, hey, Doll, where ya been all day? Been thinkin' 'bout ya."

"Trance?" the word got caught in Reese's throat. "Are you okay?"

"Now that you're here," the girl winked.

"Come again?"

"Gladly."

Reese's jaw dropped involuntarily, and it was several seconds before she could consciously close her mouth again. Beka, standing several metres back, clasped her hand over her mouth and tried to remain silent. Trance squirmed a tiny bit, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with messing with Reese's mind like that. But she was not, repeat: _NOT_ going to lose this bet. She would show Harper for saying that all she ever did was water her plants. Even if it meant flirting with his girlfriend.

"Trance," Reese spoke very slowly. "What's going on?"

"I dunno, Baby, but I sure know what I'd like to see coming off."

"_What_?" Reese sounded exasperated, and Beka could barely hold in her hysterics.

"Aw, c'mon, Doll! You're too uptight. You can relax around me, Sugar."

Reese's mouth moved, but no words came out. Beka's vision was blurring with tears, and her body was shaking with laughter. Trance's eyes twinkled as she noticed something at the end of the hallway to her left: Harper was watching. She wasn't sure if he had simply stumbled onto the scene, or if someone had alerted him to the situation, but now she had an audience to play it up for.

Trance was now aware that she was enjoying this just a _little_ too much, but she had also realized that when Reese found out what was going on, it was upon Harper that her wrath would be concentrated. Therefore, anything she did was technically Harper's fault for making the bet in the first place. And with that thought in mind, she could pull this off without worry.

"Listen, Sweet Thing, unfortunately I've got some work to do, but I will _definitely_ expect to see you tonight, if you know what I mean," she winked. Then, before she decided against it, she leaned forward and planted a quick smooch square on Reese's Sparky-Cola-sweet lips.

Harper's chin nearly hit the floor, Beka had to use the wall for vertical support, and Reese stumbled backward a couple steps in a mixture of shock and horror as Trance Harper-strutted back into the Engine Room. Reese's eyes darted about the hall until she spotted Harper down a-ways.

"YOU!" she bellowed. "You've got some EXPLAINING to do, Bub!"

"Uh…" Harper's breakfast tossed in his gut. "Gotta go!" And he took off, with Reese stomping after him.

****

To Be Continued...!


	3. It Ain't Easy Bein' Purple...

Disclaimer - Elf-a just-a own-a Reese-a. Nadda else-a. Not-a even Watto speak-a. hehe-a

A/N - Thank you oodles and noodles to everyone who's reviewed! ***cheesy grin*** I'm eternally motivated to write more of this nutty tale when you give me such awesome feedback! Hehe. Oh, and thanks for the suggestion, cherubino à WARNING: NOT TO READ AT WORK. Hehe. And now, on with the show!

Harper for a Day - Chapter Three

Beka was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks as she walked onto the Bridge. Dylan and Tyr looked at her.

"She found him?" Dylan guessed.

"She found _HER_," Beka corrected him. "_Then_ she found him."

"Oh dear," Dylan grimaced. "And the situation is?"

"Ground zero, Captain," Beka sputtered.

"Poor Harper," Dylan said.

"'Poor Harper', indeed," Tyr scoffed. "It is my understanding that this silly game was the boy's idea in the first place. In addition, humiliation can be a powerful adrenaline stimulant. If what I suspect did indeed occur during the meeting between Reese and Trance, then I believe, when our young Navigations Officer catches up to our Chief Engineer, _my_ sentiments would tend to be more along the lines of 'Poor _Andromeda_'. For whatever room in which their altercation takes place will surely not emerge from the ordeal unscathed."

"My thoughts exactly," Rommie's image appeared on-screen. "It's good to know that somebody cares. Now, if it's not too much trouble, a little help _would_ be appreciated."

"Where are they, Rommie?" Dylan asked her.

"Mess Hall."

"On our way," Dylan nodded. "Tyr, let's go. Beka..._breathe_."

Beka nodded, then burst into another fit of giggles.

*

"GET OVER HERE!"

"Uh, hmm, lemme think about that for a second--NO!"

"Reese, please calm down," Rommie's hologram tried to reason with her. She was ignored.

"SEAMUS ZELAZNY HARPER-"

Harper cringed at the use of his full name, looking across the table that separated him from his enraged girlfriend. "Aw, c'mon Babe, don't be like that. Can't we just talk for a moment like civilized-" He ducked as a plate of food leftovers flew at him. "Guess not."

"You didn't even WARN me!" Reese hissed.

"Look, Doll, it was a spur of the moment thing, and I had to act like Trance to win the bet, and I figured...maybe...you wouldn't really have a problem with it?" He winced as she practically snarled at that comment, her fingers gripping on the back of a chair. "Okay, Sugar Cookie, I'll admit, maybe it was a _teeny-weeny_ bit irresponsible of me not to let you know, but-"

"But _what,_ Harper? You thought maybe I _like_ being humiliated by one of my _best_ friends, _right_ in front of my cousin, who was _obviously _enjoying every minute of it? You thought I would get a _kick_ out of having my head messed with, maybe? Or were you curious to see whether or not I would swing the other way after Trance_ kissed_ me? Was _that _it?"

"No! No, it was nothing like that, er, um, Rommie? Help me out, here?" Harper pleaded.

"Right, because I've been so effective with that thus far," Rommie retorted.

"Look, I was hoping you wouldn't find out, Pookie," Harper continued his ass-kissing. "But, you have to admit, it was kinda funny..."

"Ooh, bad move," Rommie clenched her teeth.

"_Funny_?" Reese was seething, and her fingers clamped down on the chair. "You thought it was _funny_?"

"No, wait, Muffin, that's not what I meant to say," he held his hands out in front of him, using the universal symbol for _STOP_! His eyes had enlarged to the size of dinner plates. "I...I meant..."

"RRGH!" she growled, lifting the chair up. At that moment, though, a pair of muscle-bound arms snared her around the waist, lifting her several feet off the floor. Another set of hands tugged the chair from her grasp, and set it back on the ground before the owner moved over to where Harper cowered on the other side of the table. The Engineer took one look at the ripped Nietzschean restraining the girl, then one more look at the protective figure of his 'Greek god-like' Captain, and sighed his relief after hiding behind Dylan.

"That's quite enough, little one," Tyr's voice stated firmly in Reese's ear.

"I agree," Dylan smiled. "It would take more time than I can afford to find a replacement Engineer." 

"I think you should listen to them, Schnookums," Harper nodded encouragingly.

"Mr. Anasazi, would you please escort Miss Valentine to her quarters?" Dylan requested. "I think she needs time to cool down."

"Excellent decision," Harper agreed.

"Mr. Harper?" Dylan looked down at him.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Zip it."

Harper made a zipping motion across his lips, twisted his fingers and threw away the imaginary zipper. Tyr hoisted Reese over his shoulder and strolled casually out of the Mess Hall, with Reese giving icy death glares to Harper from her spot six-feet-plus off the ground.

"My Hero," Rommie commented.

"Don't mention it," Dylan winked at her.

*

"Tyr, you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing," Reese warned him.

"Dylan suggested that you required time to 'cool down'," Tyr replied. "That is exactly what I intend to see that you do."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Tyr, don't you-" her efforts were in vain, as Tyr turned on the cold water in her should full blast and dumped her inside. "AAAUUUGGGHHH! TYR, YOU-"

"_Sit_," he commanded, and she involuntarily obliged, letting the steady stream of icy water soak her from head to toe. Her rapid breathing and elevated heart rate slowly subsided, until she eventually took a deep breath and sighed. "There," the Nietzschean smirked. "Feel better, now?"

"Oh, sure," she rolled her eyes. "I've always wanted hypothermia."

"I doubt it will come to that. Besides, it is nothing that cannot be easily treated."

"Except when Harper is your medical officer."

Tyr sat down on the toilet seat, put his elbows on his lap and touched his index fingers to his lips, studying the girl as she sat huddled and beginning to shiver in the shower stall. Tyr reached for the tap and adjusted the temperature to lukewarm, and she smiled in appreciation.

"There is no sense in losing your temper over such a trivial thing," he informed her. "The boy is apt to do foolish things without thinking - that is his nature. In all honestly, I am befuddled to think of how a person so obviously brilliant can be such a brainless twit."

"But he's _my_ brainless twit," Reese smiled, understanding Tyr's sudden need to bond.

"Exactly," Tyr conceded. "And as odd as his little schemes are that come out of that warped little mind, his feelings for you are genuine, and I do not believe that he made this bet with intents to humiliate you on his mind."

"Yeah, I know," Reese sighed.

"Your cousin, on the other hand..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, Beka was thrilled with the prospect of finally catching you 'lose your cool' or something of the sort," Tyr's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I am going to kill her," Reese declared.

"All in due time, little one," Tyr stood up. "Save your revenge for when she least expects it. Just remember: you did not hear it from me."

"No worries, big guy," Reese winked, thinking up evil plans for her scheming cousin.

****

To Be Concluded... :)

A/N - ooh! Didja like? Review please, I CRAVE feedback! ***another trademark cheesy grin***


	4. The Doctor is IN

Disclaimer - The Elf owns Reese, and wishes she owned Harper. That is all.

A/N - Arise, Starlette24…the last installment is right here! Thank you to all who reviewed! I sure enjoyed writing this. Hehe. And once again, to heed the advice of Cherubino…

Warning - NOT TO READ AT WORK!

Harper for a Day - Part 4

_Bzzt._

"Owwwwie!"

"Be careful with that."

"_Now_ you tell me!"

"Well, it's only common sense that one should be cautious when working with electrical wiring," Rommie lectured Trance. The two were in the Mess Hall - Rommie's android avatar monitoring Trance as she attempted to repair some of the damage from multiple flying objects destroying unlucky circuit breakers in the room. A few tweaks from someone who knew what they were doing, and the room would have power again...

Trance was far from someone who knew what they were doing.

"Well, I shouldn't have to do this, anyway," the purple girl pouted, sucking the end of her index finger where she'd gotten zapped.

"Yes, you should," Rommie replied bluntly. "It's Harper's job to repair my circuitry; you _are_ Harper today; and it was in direct result of your actions that I require repairs in the first place. It's just a few shorted wires - nothing much."

"Maybe for Harper," Trance muttered.

"What was that?" Rommie smirked, knowing perfectly well what she'd said.

"I said maybe if Reese could take a joke..."

"And maybe if you wouldn't bait her..."

"Well, it was Harper's idea to switch personalities in the first place!" Trance's hands went to her hip. "And gosh-darn-it, I was just acting like _he_ would act with her around, so...fooey on him! I _refuse_ to lose this bet!" She reached for another wire, determined to fix the power. _Bzzt_. "OWWWWIE!" She hopped up to her feet with her finger stuck in her mouth, and gave an aggravated kick to Rommie's paneling.

The power came back on.

"A little unorthodox, but effective, none-the-less," Rommie winked, and left Trance to wallow in her own frustration.

*

Reese paused outside the door that led to Medical, biting her lower lip. Tyr was right: it's not Harper's fault that he's such a nincompoop - he was born that way. Now, she wondered what kind of reaction the sight of her would produce. She sighed and shook her head in determination, little water droplets from the cold shower splattering against _Andromeda_'s walls. Only one way to find out...

The doors slid open as Reese stepped forward. Harper looked up from where he stood leaning on the counter...and proceeded to dive for cover behind the bed in the centre of the room.

"Don't shoot!" he pleaded, pushing his back up against the bed as though it were a trench wall. "I'm not armed. You wouldn't hit a girl with a tail, would you? Tyr! Dylan! Help!"

"I'm not armed either, Harper," Reese told him.

"Yeah, sure, maybe not with a gun or Forcelance, but you're equally as dangerous with a plate or chair, I can vouch for that," Harper reminded her.

Reese held up her hands. "Look. I don't have anything."

Harper peeked out, then narrowed his eyes. "Oh, perfect! Fantastic! Stupendous! So now you're planning on strangling me with your bare hands? Well, not this little Earthling, Doll. I'm not falling for _that_ old trick. Not even when you're s...soaking wet."

Reese covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a giggle. "Actually," she said, "I came down here for a much different reason."

"Oh, really? And what would that be? Lead me into a false sense of security so you can poison my next meal or smother me in my sleep? Nice try, Toots, but I'm onto you."

"Okay, Harper, I'll leave," she tried reverse psychology. "I can see that you really don't care that I might need medical attention."

"Huh?" he popped out from behind his shield. "What's wrong, Babe? You hurt yourself?"

"No, no, nothing like that..."

"What is it? C'mon, you can tell the Doc," he urged, hopping over to her side.

"Well, Seamus, I think I've caught a fever or something," she said, looking up at him with as innocent eyes as she could manage. "Because I'm fine for a little while, but then I think of a certain blond, spikey-haired, super genius Engineer, and something happens."

"Oh yeah?" Harper was catching on to the game. "Like what?"

"Well," Reese leaned closer to him. "I get this pain in my stomach-" she lifted her shirt just a little and put his hand on her bare midriff in demonstration, "-as I wonder when I'll see him again. Then, when I imagine his adorable face, my breath catches in my throat, and my heart-" she moved his hand up to her chest, "-starts beating like crazy. Can you feel it?"

"I can feel something," he replied with a grin. "And I think you definitely came to the right place. In fact, I might just be the only Doctor in the entire known systems that has the cure for what ails ya."

"Really?" Reese pressed herself up against him. "What's that?"

"For starters, I am _definitely_ gonna have to take a sample of your saliva..."

She kissed him softly, and he grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off the floor, and carried her to the bed in the centre of the room.

*

Trance trudged unhappily through the hallways toward the Med Deck, ready to admit to Harper that his job was indeed quite difficult. She had stopped by the Hydroponics Garden on the way and noticed how green and healthy he'd kept her plants. And to add insult to injury, she needed something from Medical to put on her singed fingers from the electrical jolts.

"Harper, you win, I-" her jaw dropped, cutting herself off as she walked into Medical and saw Harper and Reese making out on the counter. "By the Divine! HARPER! What do you think you're _doing_?"

Harper looked up, a big goofy grin on his face. "Treating a patient?"

"What kind of treatment is sticking your tongue halfway down a patient's throat?"

"I'm checking to see if it's swollen, duh."

"Nuh-uh, _no_ way, _no_ how do you get to get away with this. You are _so_ not acting like me, so you _so_ lose!"

"Oh, believe me, Trance, I _SO_ won," he grinned, winking at Reese.

Trance was fuming. "That's it! Get out - both of you! I'm going to have to disinfect this counter now! And you owe me dinner next planet we're on!"

"It was worth it," Harper replied as the purple girl pushed both out of the room.

"Catch you later, Cutie," Reese winked at him, then strolled back to the Bridge.

Harper watched her go, and sighed. "Oh yeah, it was _so_ worth it."

**2 weeks later**

Beka smiled as the steamy hot water poured out of the shower and over her aching body, soothing her tight muscles. She took her time washing her blonde locks, letting the heat refresh her as she sang a tune from one of her favorite CDs. She paused a moment when she thought she heard a noise, but shrugged and continued when it did not come again.

After about twenty minutes, she turned off the spray and rolled her shoulders back until they cracked. Moving the shower door back, she went to grab her clothes, but all she got was a fist full of air. She looked: her clothes were gone, as were all the towels. She frowned, and looked out into her quarters. Her closet had been ransacked - all her clothing had been taken along with the blanket and sheets off her bed. The only item wearable was draped over her bedside table...

"Oh, please let me be dreaming..."

*

Reese and Tyr stood at their stations, mischievous grins spread across their faces. Dylan hadn't bothered to ask - he knew he would find out sooner or later what was so funny.

"_REESE_!"

Reese clenched her teeth to keep from bursting into hysterics at the sound of Beka's bellow from down the hall, and slapped Tyr a victorious high five. The doors slid open and Beka stormed inside, decked out in a poofy pink dress and looking like she would blow her top.

"Lookin' good, Cuz," Reese nodded.

"You. Are. DEAD!" Beka screeched, and ran at her. Reese slipped under the bar of her station and kept it between her and her cousin. Beka dashed one way and Reese went the other, speeding off the Bridge as fast as her feet could carry her.

"I would venture a guess that she has now seen you 'lose your cool'?" Tyr smirked.

"After I'm through with her, Nietzschean, I'm coming back for you," Beka snarled.

"So, I have some time, then?" Tyr commented as Beka chased after Reese, hollering for her wardrobe to be returned and about what horrible things she would do when she caught her.

Dylan's brow furrowed. "Where did she get that dress?"

Rommie shrugged. "I said she could use anything she could find. I hadn't known we had such a thing on board."

"Maybe it's her own invention," Dylan guessed.

"The young Valentine is quite resourceful," Tyr nodded. "I rather like her."

"Back off, Bud," Harper scowled.

"Fear not, Little Man," Tyr rolled his eyes. "I meant simply that she is an asset to our crew."

"Yeah, I bet."

Tyr smirked, pleased that he had gotten under the Engineer's skin. Dylan shook his head, and went began a conversation with Rommie, wondering how much destruction would befall the ship before Beka would calm down.

****

THE END!

A/N - so, there it is, folks! Tell me what you think? I love your reviews! Until next time!


End file.
